Gaz Membrane
Gaz is Dib's sister. She is the daughter of Professor Membrane, however, had the series continued, it would have been revealed that she and Dib are actually creations of the professor, and not his actual birth children. This could seam odvious, as Professor Membrane did not have a wife. She is Dib's younger sister, revealed in Gaz, Taster of Pork. Personality Her foul temper and love for pizza and video games makes her an unpleasant person to be near. When she isn't eating pizza or playing video games, Gaz is usually beating Dib up just for talking. Although she is typically portrayed as perpetually unhappy, her few interests have been known to coax a more positive side out of her. She usually serves as a side character, but has participated as a main character in several episodes. Gaz, like most modern children, loves to play video games on her Game Slave, and she enjoys sketching piggies and other monsters (including pig-monsters), and is obsessed with pizza, soda, and various other junk foods. As to how she does not become fat is unknown. She also seems to hate anyone who comes in between herself and one of those things. Examples are in the episode Game Slave 2, in which a character called Iggins took the last Game Slave 2, causing Gaz to stalk and terrorize him until he gave up the game to her. She seems to enjoy yelling at her brother, though it would seem that even that's a hassle for her. Her biggest appearances were in the episodes Game Slave 2, in which Gaz attempts to buy the new Game Slave game, and Bloaty's Pizza Hog, in which she'll do anything to go to Bloaty's. She's also the star of Gaz, Taster of Pork, when Dib curses her to a fate of tasting nothing but pork. Role in Invader ZIM Gaz is the only one, with the exception of Dib, to realize that Zim is really an alien. In the episode Gaz, Taster of Pork, she acknowledges Zim's an alien. But, unlike Dib, she doesn't think that Zim is a big or serious threat. In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, she replied to Dib's comment that Zim was trying to enslave all mankind with the phrase, "But he's so bad at it". On occasion, she has bailed out her brother, but only when it conveniences her, like in Bloaty's Pizza Hog and The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. Appearance Though her dress style is reminiscently Gothic in appearance, she is, oddly enough, never established to be an actual goth. This was supported by Jhonen Vasquez himself. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a set of jaws. Also, her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open her eyes are an amber color. In the Original Pilot, her eyes are blue with the exception of being amber in one scene. In season two of the show, Gaz's head was remodeled to be more angular, like her brother's head, when facing forward towards the camera, rather than having a round shape. Her head seems to be large compared to normal human beings, but she accuses Dib (like almost every character) of having a big head. As the series goes on, she gets taller, and even has some facial changes. Abilities Throughout the show, it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Her powers includes: the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone, to create fires at will, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, etc. She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease. It is possible that these powers, being completely unnatural, are actually a result of her being a creation of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her brother is. She, despite her demonic power, has a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turns to a bright sunny day, and her hair returns to its natural shape. She also comments on how "The rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom, she comments "All is right with the world again". These are obvious references to horror movies such as "The Ring" and "The Grudge", which also contain creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodies the aforementioned movies. Facts of Doom *In the episode Dark Harvest, Gaz claims to have a Squeedly-Spooch. However, this may just be a retort to Dib's comment about Zim's Squeedly-Spooch. *The following episodes in which Gaz smiled were Parent Teacher Night (while snickering at Zim and Dib's misfortunes), The Wettening (before dropping her water balloon on Dib after Zim's watery victory against him), and Gaz, Taster of Pork (while she attempted to torture Dib with her "security" stuffed animals and mentioned that she re-programmed them to feed off human flesh). *Supposedly, her personality and actions caused controversy in other source media such as Christian Parenting Today *Gaz's full name is Gazelene, a play on the word gasoline *Her voice actress Melissa Fahn as provided many voices for animes, including Ed from Cowboy Bebop. *Her eyes are brown/hazel, although they were supposed to be light blue as they were in the Original Pilot. A coloring error led to her current brown eye color. *In an image on NickToons.com, Gaz is seen sitting playing her video game in Zim and Dib's classroom in front of Ms. Bitters, though in the television series (most notably in Gaz, Taster of Pork), it is revealed that Gaz does not attend skool in the same classroom as Dib and Zim. ]] Voice Actor *Gaz is voiced by Melissa Fahn and by Haruhi Terada in the Japanese version. Appearances *Complete Filmography See Also *Dib and Gaz's Relationship *Zim and Gaz's Relationship *Gaz and Professor Membrane's Relationship Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans